


The Gingerdead Man

by DesertSnowQueen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 13, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSnowQueen/pseuds/DesertSnowQueen
Summary: Day 13!!! Enjoy!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 247
Collections: Daminette December 2019





	The Gingerdead Man

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13!!! Enjoy!

“I can’t believe you killed him!”

“Angel…”

“No, Damian! There’s blood everywhere! How _could_ you?”

“Angel—”

“He had a family, Damian! He had children! And pets! He had a home to go back to!”

“Technically his home is still under construction.”

“That’s not the point! What if he was the only one in his family who had a job? How will his family support themselves now? What if his spouse can’t raise their children _and_ work? What if they end up on the streets?”

“Habibiti, I think you’re overthinking this.”

“I’m not! This is a crime scene!”

“What are you two yelling about?” Dick asked cautiously, walking into the kitchen. He’d been out in the hall listening to them with Tim for the last few minutes, ever since they heard Marinette shriek. He walked around the counter to the kitchen table they were sitting at and saw the crime scene in question:

A gingerbread house set up, with red royal icing spilled over the half Damian had clearly been decorating. The worst of the red icing was overflowing off of a gingerbread cookie. Then Dick saw the murder weapon: a burst piping bag of red icing.

It wasn’t hard to piece together what had happened.

“He snapped the cookie’s neck, and then covered the scene of the crime with icing blood!”

“It was an accident! The bag broke when I was trying to fix it!”

“Oh, Damian...you know about Bruce’s no-kill rule…” Dick teased, a shit eating grin on his face. Damian glared at his brother, then scooped up some of the red icing and flung it at him. It landed in a huge glob on Dick’s face.

“I’m hit! His murder spree continues!” Dick shrieked dramatically. He fell to the ground exaggeratedly, knocking over a couple of chairs as he dropped and making a mess. “Avenge me, Mari! You have to stop this serial killer before he claims any more victims!”

“Are you quite done?” Damian asked, clearly unimpressed. Marinette covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stifle her giggles.

“I see the light! Oh, it’s so cold...avenge me, Marinette! Don’t let my death be for nothing!” Dick declared. He took a very dramatic, gasping “final breath” before dying on the kitchen floor.

“He’s such a drama queen,” Damian huffed. The “dead” Dick Grayson stuck his tongue out at his baby brother before pretending to be dead again. 

Marinette giggled at their antics, then kissed Damian sweetly. When she felt him melt into the kiss, she pulled back and hugged him tightly.

“The murder spree has ended,” she announced, in the most serious tone she could muster. Damian smiled and kissed the top of her head. Dick eventually peeled himself up off the floor to wash the drying icing off his face. Marinette and Damian sat back down to fix the mess made with the red icing and finish decorating. After a few minutes, Marinette shot him a teasing grin.

“I’m still making a tombstone to put behind the house for the murdered cookie,” she joked, kissing his cheek before grabbing a leftover piece of gingerbread to make the grave. Damian just rolled his eyes with a slight smirk. She could be ridiculous sometimes, but he loved every minute of it, and it meant she fit in with the rest of his family perfectly.

He decided that was a pretty good thing, considering he planned to marry her one day.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these dorks being dramatic and teasing each other. Also Tim was absolutely recording the little argument and Dick's nonsense from the doorway.


End file.
